What makes her different?
by Beautiful-Me153
Summary: When Ally bumps into bad boy Austin on the way to her friends instead of him shouting or behaving like bad boy Austin, he is nothing but nice. Everyone is confused by his abnormal behavior towards the brunette and all are thinking the same thing. What makes her different?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's bad I just wanted to give it a try review and give me some feedback on this story please. I will update as often as possible.

- Austin's POV-

I walked along the hall was stumbling a few times as I had a huge hangover. It wasn't my fault my drink was spiked and I didn't know. I was just walking into the elevator and out of nowhere I hit into a very small yet still very beautiful young woman.

"Ouch" my mystery woman said.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault I wasn't looking" I quickly apologised.

"It's okay, it was partly my fault I could have watched where I was going" she replied

"No, it was me and I am sorry, did I hurt you?" I wondered.

"No I'm fine thanks; I have to go now though. Nice meeting you though." She said as she began to walk off.

"Wait!" I shouted as I went after the brunette beauty. "What's your name?" I asked

"Ally" she replied nonchalantly as she continued to walk away from the blond.

Wow I thought to myself, I have to get to know that girl. I turned back to the elevator and walked into it while thinking of the brief encounter I had with the mysterious beauty I now know as Ally.

Ally's POV-

I was on my way to Trish's house when I got out of the elevator and hit against somebody and that somebody was probably the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen we exchanged a few word before I left, I don't know why but I didn't want to leave, so I just rushed off before I physically couldn't.

I finally reached Trish's apartment which is number 209. I knocked and waited for a reply which came very quick. Trish swung the door open and pulled me in before asking about someone calle Austin.

"What did Austin say to you?" Trish asked eagerly

"Well hi to you to and who is Austin?" I replied

"The absolutely gorgeous boy you were just conversing with!" she replied with.

"Oh, him. Well he said sorry" I sated as I looked at my Latina best friend quizzically.

"That's weird" she stated, "why" she asked.

"He bumped into me after I got out of the elevator, why is it weird?" I wondered

"After you bumped into each other, did he look pissed at you?" she asked.

"No, why?" I asked her for a second time.

"He didn't shout or glare at you?" she asked completely oblivious to my question.

"NO!" I shouted which seemed to get her out of her trance. "Why?" I questioned again.

"Because, he is the bad boy of this town and the schools hot trouble maker! And normally would have killed or at least shouted at anyone who bumps into him. What makes you an exception?" she explained.

A/N- I know its short but it was just a tester and I want you to tell me what you want to happen next give me as much help as possible please. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- this is my second chapter and thanks to whoever reviewed

Austin's POV-

That was strange. I didn't feel like shouting or glaring or being my normal self towards that girl. Ally. Why can't I get this girl out of my head? I need help. As I thought that I headed to Dez's house. He better be home.

I knocked on his door rather loudly. "DEZ, answer the door!" I shouted

"Wow, dude I'm coming!" he screeched back. Dez is the only person I know that isn't afraid of me, maybe it's because he is basically me brother and that we have been best friends since we were 5. He is the only one that knows everything about me. I know I can trust him, but he is still getting on my nerves.

I was just about to shout again but I had no time as the door flew open and reviled my crazy best friend. "What took you so long?" I asked him in annoyance.

"I was feeding Jessica, my pet squirrel, what's got you in such a rush?" he wondered.

I then explain to him about being hung-over and how I bumped into this angelic looking girl called ally and how her soft brown hair gradually turns into honey-blond and her chocolate brown eyes just make him melt inside but then I got angry with myself because I sounded like a girl.

"Ughh, listen to me I sound like a 12 year old girl. Dez help me! What do I do?" I begged.

"That's simple… be the prick you usually are. She will soon go running." He replied simply.

"It's not that easy. 1) I'm not that bad you prick" I replied as he sniggered to himself. "And secondly" I added "I can't be my usual self around her she makes it impossible. I was hung-over, annoyed and someone hit into me, what would I normally do?" I said.

"Shout or hit them." Dez replied without thinking. It was an easy question.

"Well not with this girl, guess what I did? I apologised and said it was my fault. I apologised!" Austin responded.

"Never thought I would see the day Austin Moon apologised to someone" Dez replied baffled by the idea of his menacing best friend apologising.

Dez's POV-

He looks like a lost puppy but I'm not going to tell him that, just because that girl is an exception doesn't mean I am, I want to help my buddy but I don't think he will like my verdict. I think he has just experienced love. But I'm not going to be the one to break the news to my confused best friend so I made up and excuse.

"Hey buddy, I would love to help but you have to go so I can feed Jeff my pet goat, I can't while you're here, he's shy." I said as I walked him to the door.

"Ok, whatever." Replied my best friend, not paying any attention to what I said.

AT THE MALL…

Ally's POV-

Well, Trish and I are at the mall as she has a date tonight with some boy called brad. She has liked him for ages and was so happy about the date I couldn't refuse to help he get ready for it so we are here to get her a killer outfit. But I can't stop thinking about my encounter with the mysterious blond.

His bleach blond hair that swoops across his face in a messy yet styled way, his honey brown eyes that have small specks of gold around his pupil that is only noticeable from up close and his plump pink kissable lips are just exquisite. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by my best friend leaving the changing rooms wearing a beautiful purple knee high dress it had a sweetheart neckline and glitter strip across the bottom, she looked stunning.

"How do I look?" she asked timidly. I wondered how she could doubt herself when she looked like that.

"You look stunning, he is going to be blown away!" I replied truthfully.

"I'm going get It." she answered.

"Good, I'll wait outside for you." I replied.

I then turned to walk out of the building but as I got to the doors of the building I got a text so as I walked I pulled out my phone and looked to find a text off my dad saying;

'Hey sweetie, I am just making dinner so if you could come home within half an hour that would be great. Love you x –dad'

I was about to reply when I hit against something and as I looked up I found the boy 'Austin' in front of me and he looked as if he was going to shout that was until he saw me and his mad expression changed and he soon helped me up. I took this as a chance to look at him, he was quite muscly and wore a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and some blue ripped jeans with tattered converse. I was interrupted from my thoughts for a second time today by a soft voice.

"Nice bumping into you again beautiful, but we really need to stop meeting like this" he said with a half-smile and added a flirty wink at the end of his sentence.

Well how do I reply to that?...

A/N- thanks to anyone reading this and I was told to do a disclaimer so here it is…

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin&Ally and I don't own anything but the plot line.

Thanks & Review to make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I' m so sorry I haven't updated, I had personal stuff and then had no time but I will try and get in an update every day from now on, maybe every other day **

Austin's POV-

Oh no, she hasn't replied, was that too forward, oh no what if she hates me, what if she knows about the rumours that people spread about me. Maybe I should apologise.

Just as I was about to apologise she did something I didn't expect…

Ally's POV-

I know it's out of character for me but he's cute and I think he may think I'm cute too so why not and as I was debating the pros and cons of this his face looked like a mixture of sadness, guilt and he sort of looked scared.

So I replied.

"Hey, I don't know, I kind of like being in your arms" I say back, adding a wink to the end of the end of her flirtatious reply.

"I-I…ermm..ha..um" he stuttered as a reply.

Aww, I felt so happy I could make him so flustered, especially since he is supposed to be some high-school bad boy.

Austin's POV-

Come on Austin, stop stuttering, you're supposed to make girls stutter not the other way around. I said trying to calm myself down, I was so nervous and I don't know why, I was sweating, I was that nervous and I don't even know her last name. I tried saying to myself that she's like and other girl but who am I kidding really, she so much more than the other girls but I don't know why, and that is so frustrating.

I tried replying again but before I even got to say anything a curly haired skinny girl came over with a bag in her hand. She stopped in front of me and turned to Ally, I was about to scream at this girl for being a stupid ass cock-block but it turned out she knew Ally. Next thing I know I hear the Latina say;

"Sorry, but this is a girl emergency, flirt later."

With that she walked away pulling a very embarrassed and red faced Ally. I wondered what made her so embarrassed and how can she be that confident one moment and then turn so shy the next?

One thing I do know, Ally is defiantly unlike any other girl I have ever met, and one more thing…

I like it.

Ally's POV-

"Trish, that was rude we were talking." I said still kinda embarrassed from what she said about me and Austin. We weren't flirting.

"No, you weren't talking, you were just stood there staring at him for like 20 minutes, you were eye-flirting." She answered matter-of-factly.

What is eye flirting I thought to myself but soon answered her back.

"No we weren't eye-flirting, whatever that is, and we were having a conversation." I stated back.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you want my help to get ready for your date?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"Then, shut up." I answered her back.

"whatever." She replied while going into the bathroom to shower.

After Trish was out of the room I thought about what she said. Were we flirting, I may have said something flirty at first but then he stuttered and didn't reply, but were we really staring at each other for that long, it felt like a minute not 20. No we weren't, we don't even know each other.

I was soon cut out of my thoughts by a smirking Trish.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing….. Just the fact you were thinking about Austin, admit it!" she said triumphantly.

"WHAT….. Nooo…" I trailed off at the end.

"See, I know when you're lying and trust me, you were thinking about him." She said

"Shut up. Let's just get you ready." I resorted.

"Fine, but I won't drop this, we are continuing this conversation after my date and after I tell you about my date" she said, while she smiled mischievously. Should I be worried?

Austin's POV-

What do I do? Ugh... Why can't I get her out of my head? This is so frustrating? I can't talk to Dez again, he just keeps saying I'm 'in love' with he, ha. Yeah right, Austin Moon doesn't fall in love.

I then decided I would do the one thing that calmed me down, other than Ally's smile. Music. I'm going to write a song. Or at least try. I walked to my guitar and started playing, suddenly lyrics just came to me and soon enough I was writing…

**Hey princess,**

**In a white dress,**

**Chuck Taylors,**

**Got me obsessed,**

**Wanna see you so when can we hang out?**

**Hey princess,**

**In a contest,**

**You're the queen and you own the rest,**

**One day we're gonna take the crown.**

**Let's go, let go!**

**Hold on to me oh, oh!**

**Let's go,**

**I'm a let you know!**

**I'll be the one that's storming the castle,**

**We'll be the two hearts beating faster!**

**'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!**

**I'll be the one that makes you adore me**

**We'll be the two to end the story**

**One that I want, one that I want I found**

**It's your kiss**

**Hey Princess**

**Hey Princess**

**Be my guest**

**Chase you around, no regrets**

**If I catch you I'll never let you down.**

**Let's go, let go!**

**Hold on to me oh, oh!**

**Let's go,**

**I'm a let you know!**

**I'll be the one that's storming the castle,**

**We'll be the two hearts beating faster!**

**'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!**

**I'll be the one that makes you adore me**

**We'll be the two to end the story**

**One that I want, one that I want I found**

**It's your kiss**

**Hey Princess**

**What if all the stars aligned**

**Could I ever make you mine?**

**When the movie ends we could be the ever after**

**You and I**

**I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella**

**Snow White in blue jeans I'm gonna tell ya**

**'Ever you want 'ever you want I'm down**

**I'll be the one that makes you adore me**

**We'll be the two, the to end of story**

**One that I want one that I want I found**

**I'll be the one that's storming the castle,**

**We'll be the two of hearts beating faster!**

**'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down**

**I'll be the one that makes you adore me**

**We'll be the two the to end the story**

**One that I want, one that I want I found**

**It's your kiss**

**Hey Princess.**

Okay, maybe I did like Ally.

**A/N- what did you think, review and tell me, I will put up the next chapter.**

**Austin likes Ally but he thinks it is a crush and that it will go away but is it? Tell me what you want to happen next?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin&Ally or the song 'Hey princess' by Allstar weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't a chapter sorry, I just wanted to ask if I should continue this story, tell me if I should or if I shouldn't. I have had such bad writhers block.

NEW STORY IDEA'S

Vote for which one-

Ally is dating Austin's brother, but what happens when her feeling change for her boyfriend and her feeling for a certain blond grow stronger.

Austin is a ghost that lives in his old school. What happens when ally transfers to the school and is told about the legend of Austin moon and thinks she sees a blond boy following her. Is he real? Does he want to hurt her or protect her?

Austin is sick. Ally is his nurse; she is strangely attached to the blond. Will romance arise between these two?

Tell me which one you want me to write. Sorry I haven't written in ages I got writers block and my laptop crashed and it was being repaired for 2 weeks.


End file.
